Life of two Shinobis
by skywalkor
Summary: A bunch of small drabbles - from my tumblr, DA or directly from the head. Can be fluff, can be lemony. Hope you enjoy!
1. Thank you for coming Tenzou

_Hi guys! Like I said earlier (in the description), this is going to be a folder with my smaller drabbles - from Tumblr, DA or directly from my head. Hope you all are going to enjoy this, it's my way of thanking you for the favs, follows and reviews! You can always send me a PM with a plot if you want to, that'd be great. So, here we go! _

**_All characters (c) Kishi the god._**

* * *

Kakashi kicked off his shoes and took of his vest and shirt in one move.  
He was tired. Extremely tired.

He walked in to the kitchen and found everything on it's place, just like he had left it.  
It wasn't strange. It was actually his own apartment, but he couldn't resist to sigh about it. He wanted a change… Just a small one, a tiny burglary would have been enough - but this was Konoha. Stuff like that didn't happen here.  
The silver haired man grabbed a slice of bread from the table, pulled down his mask and ate the whole thing in one chew before he left the kitchen to enter the bathroom instead.  
It was dark.  
Wiping away some crunches around his mouth, he searched with his hand for the switch. As soon as the light was on he undressed the last of the clothes he had been wearing.  
Just when he was about to enter the shower, the copy nin' stopped by the mirror and looked at himself.  
Pale, almost white skin. Did he always look like this? Thick white, gray or silver coloured hair that stood everywhere. Messy. He honestly didn't know what people saw in him. Especially not _him_…

His thoughts were interrupted by three loud thuds. Someone were knocking on the door.  
He sighed for a second time that day, as he stepped into the shower and turned on the water. Warm drops fell down over the dirty, tired body… It felt wonderful.  
The guest would have to wait.

"Kakashi-senpai?"

Butterflies in the stomach was a childish way of describing things, yet it was the most accurate way of doing it. He didn't know how long it had been going on, but long before they started to see each other, but he was satisfied no matter what. He hadn't felt this good in ages.

"Maah, Tenzou" he grinned "you broke yourself in?"

A subdued voice spoke through the walls.

"The door was open."

"Details…"

He could almost see the man smile to his words.

"Should I wait for you?" the wood ninja proposed.

Kakashi smirked and opened his mouth again. "It feels a little weird having a conversation through a bathroom door. Why don't you break yourself in here too?"

It was quiet for a moment.  
He could hear footsteps on the carpet outside, going away and coming back. The sound melted together with the dripping water and the copy ninja could barely hear anything. What was he doing out there?  
A second later the light turned off and everything went black.  
No, not everything.  
As Kakashi turned around he could see Yamato's enlightened face. The man were holding five or six candles that he placed on the sink and the floor, one in the bathroom window and one on the toilet. Then he turned around and started to undress himself.

Kakashi watched vest, shirt, pants and boxers fall to the floor, and he became more and more aroused. When Yamato turned around with a smile on his face the copy nin' waited for him with open arms under the water.

They were united in one kiss. Water dripped down their faces and made it a little complicated to see but they were too busy with each others lips and bodies to care.  
Kakashi pushed the wood ninja back against the wall and pressed his forehead against the other's.  
"Thank you for coming Tenzou" he whispered and smiled broadly with the warm water dripping down his face.

They both knew that it was going to be a long night.


	2. Moaning Names

"Eey, Yamato…"

No answer. The brown haired ninja was too lost in his own mind.

"Ya-ma-to? Te-e-enzou? Tenzou!"

Still no response.

"Hm." Kakashi shook his head, trying to figure out how to get contact with the man. A devilish grin grew bigger on his face. "Tenzou!"

Still nothing.

"Ey… Yama. _Yummyyama_. _Yumyum_."

Yamato shivered and looked up on his senpai, his face getting redder and redder for every second that passed.

"You really shouldn't call me tha-"

"You didn't answer."

"That's_ not_ an excuse!"

"Very well, _Yummy-yama_." The copy ninja licked his lips seductively.

Oh how the younger man wanted to put a kunai in his heart. He looked around them to see if anyone heard, but no human being was out on the streets, it was still too early. He could relax for now.

"I promise I will kill you if you continue with that."

All he got as an answer was a giggle.  
Kakashi lowered his hand and let it slightly touch Yamato's ass when they walked, just to teas him, but the whole thing ended with him grabbing his kohai and pressing his body against the other's.

Yamato tried to get away but he relaxed way too much in the silver haired man's embrace. He was too used to it, he simply liked it too much.  
Eyes looking up, still a little grumpy, but not enough to be able to say no.

Kakashi closed his eyes with a smirk and leaned forward to kiss him.

It was a good kiss, maybe too god. Hot, with open mouths and soft lips.  
They completely forgot about the surroundings, and when Yamato realized that they were out in the middle of the street he just pushed the thought aside and continued to answer to the soft lips who brushed against his own.

When it all ended, the wood nin' was all weak in his knees. He looked into mismatched eyes with a smirk on his face and bit his under lip.

"We have a lot to talk about later, _Kaka-aahh-shi_"

The moan echoed loudly down along the street.  
Kakashi's body froze in less than a second.

_Sweet revenge._


	3. Relationship

_A request from my blog: Kakashi telling Obito and Rin about his and Tenzou's relationship. _

* * *

"Where the hell is he?"

Obito brushed away some invisible dirt from his new green jounin field jacket and looked up once again to see if he could catch a glimpse of something yellow on the other side of the training field.  
Still nothing.

"Sit down Obito."

Rin rested her chin on her knees as she sighed a little towards the Uchiha. But a small wrinkle appeared between thin eyebrows to mark that the girl was a little concerned too. "It's not like him to be late tho…"

Kakashi looked up dreamily. His comrades were right. Sensei were almost always scarily punctual on time, unlike the other three members in their little team.

He run his hand through the thatch of white hair and fixed one of the shoulder-straps on the classic gray ANBU vest.  
It had been months since he joined the ANBU, and this was only the second mission he were assigned to together with his old team, ever since. The copy nin' had to admit that he had missed them.

"Oi, Kakashi…"

Obito sat down on his other side, and removed a wrinkle on his jounin pants. "How's the ANBU?"

The copy nin' looked down on his hands and lost himself for a little while. The ANBU…

"Hey?"

"Yea, I'm sorry. No, the ANBU is fine…"

Mistrusting eyes stared at him, even Rin looked up a little confused.

"Fine? Just… _Fine?_"

The white haired shinobi didn't answer, which of course only made his comrades more curious.

"Hey! What are you thinking of?!"

A shade of pink slowly appeared on Kakashi's cheeks when he realized that he hadn't listened to their questions.  
Being busy thinking about other "things" wasn't like him.

"Nothing… I just got lost in my thoughts, that's it-"

"You know we know that's not true!"

Obito had a devilish grin on his face and Rin moved closer to hear too. She laid her hand on his knee and smiled teasingly, "You know you can talk to us about everything. We won't tell anyone, right Obito?"

The young man nodded, trying to hide his excitement.

"Look, it's nothing, okay?"

But the smile on his face that he desperately tried to hide said something else, and his team mates noticed it right away.  
Damn it.

"YOU _DO_ HAVE A SECRET!"

"N-no I don't!"

_Shit, I stuttered._

Eyes big as ramen bowls stared at him, challenging.

"Don't tell me…"

"… You found someone, didn't you?!"

Rin sounded a lot more happy than he had imagined her to sound like, which of course was a relief, but if he calmed down now they would notice…

"No, I didn't!"

"You did!"

"I didn't!"

"Ka-ka-kashi's in _looove_."

The white haired shinobi stared at Obito as if his looks could kill, but he blushed a little too much to get taken seriously.

"What's her name?"

For a few seconds no one said one single thing, but you could almost feel the excitement in the air. Both Obito and Rin sat with their legs crossed, hands on Kakashi's shoulders, eyes focused on his concentrated face.

After what felt like years of silence, the young man finally let out a sigh.

"His name is Tenzou."

He had prepared himself for this moment, but he had never imagined it to be like this.  
Rin was surprised, but a little smirk on her lips said; _I knew it_. Obito's grin disappeared but reappeared almost as quick when he realized what his comrade had said.

Why weren't they shocked? Did they know him that well…?

"KAKASHI HAS A BOYFRIEND, _KAKASHI HAS A BOYFRIEND!_"

The Uchiha stood up and danced some kind of celebration dance while Rin laughed and clapped her hands in tact with the falsetto. She stood up, took his hand and together they looked down at the copy nin'. His face was almost purple by embarrassment and grumpiness.  
He stood up, raising his hands to calm them down.

"I-It's not like you think it is…"

"What isn't, Kakashi?"

With the usual smile on his face, and the yellow hair a little messier than usual, Minato walked towards the group. He breathed a little louder, like he had been running, and his cheeks were red.

"It's nothing-" Kakashi got interrupted by a giggle from Obito, but just one ice cold glance his way made the young man stay quiet. "What happened to you?"

The man's smile only got wider, and he looked happy as a kid on Christmas eve. Eyes shut close, they could all three see how happy and proud he was.

"What? Tell us!"

He couldn't hold it anymore.

"I proposed to Kushina! And she said yes!"

"Whaat?! Congratulations sensei!"

Rin left Obito to go hug the overjoyed man, but he wasn't much late to go celebrate him too.

Kakashi smiled with with his whole face. It had been a while since he saw Minato, and being around him this happy automatically made him forget about everything earlier.  
He walked up to him. "Congrats, sensei. But you'll still have time for us, right? You'll probably have some kids and that, but make sure you get some free time to spend with us too."

Minato's cheeks got even redder when he mentioned kids, but he laughed at the three of them. "Of course, you're my very own team. I'll always have time for you."

"Hey, sensei…" Obito scratched the back of his head as he looked up in the sky a little nonchalant. In a flash, his devilish grin from earlier was back. "You can hold a double wedding. Kakashi's found himself a boyfriend."

His voice echoed all the way over the field.

"I'll kill you one day Obito, I swear."


End file.
